


A New Exchange Student

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, No Pronouns for MC, Other, Unrequited Love, feel free to imagine your fave, vague demon brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: MC went back to the human world not so long ago. A new exchange student arrives and steals everyone's heart, but the brothers miss MC - and one of them may regret leaving some words unspoken.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	A New Exchange Student

Diavolo’s exchange programme has come to an end, at least for now, but it was a successful end. The downside was definitely that MC had been back to the human world for a while already, and yet despite the DDD signal in a small town in the human world not being good, the contact didn’t break. There wasn’t really any other option than those rare phone calls and messages, since MC simply didn’t have necessary magical power to summon any of the demons despite the pacts.

There wasn’t much time to talk or chat, but they stayed in touch.

The programme seemed as well – at least somewhat effective in terms of warming up the diplomatic relations with the Celestial Realm and the human world, despite both were still wary. But since none of them excluded more similar projects, there was a chance both worlds would agree on an exchange somewhere in the undefined future.

The brothers’ life turned back to normal.

Leviathan was cooped inside of his room as usual, playing games. Satan was doing pretty much the same, but reading books. Mammon was amassing debts, and Lucifer tried to deal with the bills flowing. Asmo was, as usual, more often without his clothes than with them on, Belphie asleep for most of the time, Beel hungry and raiding the kitchen. With small exceptions for exams sessions when everyone was just herded to their coursebooks to study. Exam after exam, as usual, they all managed to pass.

Some things changed slightly though. Mammon was faring better than expected after picking up some learning habits from MC, especially with some of Satan’s help. Leviathan apparently missed having his Player 2, so once in a while one of the brothers, mostly though Mammon, were using MC’s account to accompany him on quests.

There were little accidents MC would surely love to hear about if there was a better signal in the human world. But they could report only a few of them to MC. Like when Satan was caught reading a manga, of course claiming he was just checking out a highly-praised, awarded story, deemed to be deep and intellectual. Or when Belphie lost his tickets to a contemporary human culture festival but didn’t want to admit what the lost tickets were for, and when called out he claimed it was because of the food stands Beel might want to visit. Or when Lucifer was caught bragging to Barbatos about his brothers doing well on exams.

There were however moments when they really missed MC being around – so any recommendation – was it a movie, a comic book, a manga or music – they were getting from the rare texts or calls was becoming a substitute of personal contact and was discussed long after MC had recommended it.

And when another movie was brought up – starring someone that Satan recollected as one of MC’s favourite actors, they immediately set up a movie night. As usual hoping they’d get a chance later to exchange opinions with MC as well, they grouped together to watch it, as soon as the movie was introduced to Levi’s streaming service.

They watched the movie, stunned, following the characters on screen as if hypnotised.

After the credits rolled, none of them said a word for a while.

“Hey”, Mammon finally broke the silence, “was that human always like that? That movie we watched with MC…” his voice was betraying him more and more with every word. “MC said it was an old one?”

No one answered the question. There was no need to. They all could recollect MC’s words – and the fact that the “old” movie could not be old from a demon’s perspective. And yet, the actor – once youthful – was now barely recognisable for them.

All the never made trips to the human world came back to them. All the troubles and excuses, obstacles that always prevented them from visiting. They planned to pay MC a visit already a few weeks after the exchange programme, but things were busy in the Devildom and at RAD, so even during holiday there weren’t many chances to schedule it – and when there was time, it wasn’t overlapping with MC’s days off. And the circle repeated itself, time after time, holiday after holiday.

None of them however really realised how deeply MC influenced their lives – the change was noticeable, but to really see the extent, you’d have to observe them from an outsider perspective. And Diavolo definitely evaluated the programme as exceptionally successful, though making this weird, chaotic family less disjointed – at least a tiny bit – wasn’t an expected outcome of the human presence at RAD. But definitely a good addition to the general success.

The Seven Rulers of Hell needed only one, single human to start developing a whole new – more personal – attitude towards those short-lived weak creatures. He hoped Solomon’s presence in the Purgatory Hall had a similar influence on the angels, but Diavolo’s priority were the brothers, and this plan of his worked out much better than he realistically expected.

So he pursued his goal and continued to negotiate further editions of the exchange.

Soon Diavolo’s efforts started bearing fruit – and after a short, barely noticeable break, the programme was picked up.

“We will be having a new exchange student from the human world this year,” he announced during the Student Council meeting.

“Pardon me, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer seemed concerned, “but do we have enough time to proceed with the whole procedure? Humans have not sent any applications yet and the term is starting within days now.”

“The student was already chosen during the negotiations. MC helped with that a bit, and we agreed leaving the choice to the humans would be the best course of action.”

Lucifer did not comment on that, but the expression on his face definitely confirmed that he did pick up the mischievous spark in Diavolo’s eyes and that tiny hint of deviousness in his voice – and expected the most bothersome of the possible scenarios.

For now though, Diavolo spared him the details.

“The new exchange student will be placed in the House of the Lamentation, as previously. The Purgatory Hall will remain empty for now, at least until we get students from the Celestial Realm.”

The New Exchange Student arrived on the first day of the school year, summoned with huge luggage in both hands and apparently overjoyed to see a new world. So different from MC, who was scared and laid back before the first pacts, NES was confident – even overconfident. But the protective charms on probably every limb, with protective spells glowing around like an aura, NES definitely didn’t have anything to worry about – at least lesser demons were completely unable to lay a finger on someone as thoroughly protected. The demon brothers knew each of them could probably break each of those spells quite easily, but the amount of protection would make the task long and boring, so the spells did a pretty good job against more powerful demons too. No one had enough time to untangle all the magic before someone could come to save NES.

And NES knew that very well.

Diavolo explained that this was a requirement that MC set to get involved in the programme again. And MC was definitely right – considering how MC’s stay went, the fact that a nosy but completely helpless human made it to the end of the year was a miracle that wouldn’t likely happen ever again.

Even considering that each of them quickly took a liking to that cheerful and mischievous human, they couldn’t helicopter over NES all the time – and NES was too restless to stay in one place for too long.

NES became a cute little sibling to them before they could notice – but the more they felt like family, the more empty MC’s usual place was looking. Someone dear to them wasn’t there – and this absence was bringing them an almost physical pain.

“We will receive a visit from the human world soon… or an inspection, as MC said.”

“MC will visit?”

The seven brothers perked up, looking at Diavolo with perfect synchronisation that only a mention of MC would cause.

“Yes. MC wants to make sure NES is taken care of, and introduce someone to the Devildom as well.” He smiled, the same smile that couldn’t really contain the mischief he planned – and causing Lucifer to sigh.

“Someone?” Lucifer knew him too well to expect anything good.

“Both of NES’s parents will visit.”

But the answer definitely eased Lucifer’s worry and brought that gentle expression on his face, beautiful and tender, that showed only when he was thinking of his favourite humans.

“I’m sure it will lift NES’ spirits. NES has been a bit homesick recently.” His voice was softer than ever before.

The day MC was about to visit, most of them couldn’t help but get up early. While no one said their feelings aloud, it was obvious that spending as much time with MC as possible was now urgent. Each of them was determined to make MC feel welcome in the Devildom enough to want to stay.

With them.

With me, one of them thought, and knew that some of the others probably realised too that there was no time to hold back and bite down on his feelings. And he knew that he wasn’t the only one desperate to ask for MC’s heart.

They barely registered NES chatting happily about the human visit. NES definitely had a reason to be happy too – after all not everyday you have a chance to show your parents a whole ‘nother world. But NES wasn’t MC, who they’ve been longing to see, so no one really paid attention to the bragging, until NES left the House of the Lamentation, pouting and hurt by their indifference.

When the scheduled hour came, the summoning circle glowed bright – and with a flash of light, like on that first day of the first exchange programme, MC appeared in the middle. This time with another person.

Both with their eyes closed, recovering for a few seconds, as they were stunned by the spell at first – and so was NES, blinded by the unexpected light. But a demon’s eyes are much more resilient, so for these few seconds before the three humans shook off the after effects, the brothers could study MC’s face with aching hearts, but also relieved to see no grey hair on MC’s head. There was however no doubt MC has aged – and matured from the nosy youth into a respectable adult.

In such a short time span, barely noticeable for a demon, MC was already past half of the expected human lifespan.

There was no time, the realisation struck through his heart again. There was no time to lose anymore, if he wanted MC to spend those short remaining years at his side. After the welcoming party, he thought. After the party he will approach MC and ask that question he never dared during that first exchange programme.

“Ouch, that was bright”, NES finally huffed and blinked several times.

“NES!” Even MC’s voice was now a bit different than before – a change not noticeable on phone, with that terrible signal, but striking now, when heard in person.

NES looked at the two exiting the circle and took off immediately to run into MC’s arms.

“DAD! MOM! You’re here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/616483118272135169/a-new-exchange-student). Betareading thanks to @reneotomegirl! Thank you!


End file.
